Mission Naruto
by Nastjuschechka
Summary: Ein ShikaNaru OS. Was passiert wenn Shikamaru sogar bei Verrführen seine Strategieen anwendet :P


Mission Naruto!

Nastjuschechka

Als ich mich aus meinem Bett aufrappelte, war es schon 5:15 in der früh. Ich hatte heute, seit langem, Mal wieder eine Mission. Da mein Team ja sozusagen auseinandergefallen ist, werde ich immer bei den anderen Teams mit eingesetzt. Sakura arbeitet im Krankenhaus, Sai ist wieder ANBU und Kakashi trainiert jetzt ein neues Team.

So kam es dazu, dass ich heute mich um 5:30 am Konohator mit Shikamaru seinem Team treffen musste, um mit ihnen meine, seit langem, erste Mission zu bestreiten. Aber zurück zu Realität. Ich hab noch 10 Minuten und habe mich noch überhaupt nicht gepackt. Ich schaue in den Spiegel wo mir meine sonst so lebensfrohen Augen müde entgegen starren. Ja ich hätte das nächtliche Training Gestern doch auslassen sollen. Ich trainiere zu Zeit sehr viel auch wenn ich keine Missionen habe, denn ich muss meinen Ruf als Konoha-Held halten. Das Dorf wird zwar langsam aber sicher wieder aufgebaut aber sie brauchen immer noch einen Schutz, die Leute wollen jemanden auf den sie sich verlassen können. Und wenn der Held des Dorfes nur faul auf der Haut liegt, werden die Bewohner wohl nicht so viel Vertrauen in diesen haben. Mittlerweile kann ich bis 3 Sen-Jutsu Narutos erschaffen und erfolgreich aufrechterhalten. Und eine neue Rasengan Variation habe ich auch erfunden. Aber das soll noch eine Überraschung werden, bis jetzt habe ich diesen Rasengan nur alleine trainiert. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich es auf dieser Mission nicht anwenden muss.

Schnell packe ich meine Sachen, die Mission soll nur drei Tage dauern, also brauche ich nicht viel. Shikamaru hat auch gesagt, dass ich kein Zelt brauchen werde, und ich bin auch froh drum, denn ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wo meiner liegt. Dann schnappe ich mir eine Trinkflasche und ein Paar Krafftpillen, denn ich hoffe das Ino für das essen sorgen wird, wenn nicht, dann muss ich eben was fangen. Die Mission ist nicht schwer „nur A-Rank". Wir sollen jemanden bis zu irgendeinem Treffpunkt mit irgendjemandem Folgen, die nötigen Informationen herausfinden und dann alle Anwesenden, außer uns natürlich ganz leise umbringen, so dass es nicht für aufsehen sorgt, denn das Treffen soll in einem Dorf nicht weit weg von hier stattfinden. Wer sich da genau mit wem triff, interessiert mich nicht wirklich, und hat mich auch nie interessiert. Politik ist einer der Sachen die bei mir in ein Ohr rein gehen und beim anderen raus. So jetzt war ich fertig ich schnallte mir noch meine Waffen und meine Schriftrollen an und sprang aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte noch 2 Minuten um Den Treffpunkt zu erreichen. Das schaff ich locker.

Als ich mich dem Tor näherte stand mein Team für diese Mission schon da. Shikamaru schlief wie immer angelehnt am Tor. Choji Aß seine Chips und Ino zupfte an Ihrem Outfit rum. Seit dem Ich Konoha gerettet Hab bin ich so was wie ein Schwarm aller Mädchen geworden. Am Anfang hat es mir zwar gefallen endlich von den Mädchen bemerkt zu werden, aber langsam nervt es und ich verstehe auch Sasuke ein bisschen. Bei diesem Namen werde ich wieder ein bisschen traurig. Warum musste nur alles so enden?

„NARUTO!" rief Ino und schmiss sich mir um den Hals. Ich zuckte zusammen, solche Begrüßungen von ihr waren noch gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Ha *mampf* llo Naru *mampf* to!" begrüßte mich Choji. Shikamaru war aus seinem Schläfchen erwacht.

„Na bist du auch endlich da, dann können wir ja los." Er schlenderte ganz gelassen mit den Händen in den Taschen bis zu den Bäumen und war dann auf einmal fort. Der Junge konnte echt schnell sein, wenn er sich mal überhaupt mal zum Bewegen motivieren konnte. Die anderen folgten ihm und ich musste mich auch aus meinem Staunen lösen um ihnen zu folgen.

Die Reise verlief schweigend bis auf das Gekaue von Choji und das Stöhnen von Ino, was so was wie Anhimmeln oder so darstellen sollte. Wir machte auch ein Paar Verschnaufpausen in denen ich nur immer von allen gemustert wurde, viele die in meinen Jahrgängen waren, konnten es immer noch nicht verstehen, wie ich alleine ganz Konoha retten konnte. Also dachte ich mir zumindest, dass es deswegen war, bei den Jungs zumindest. Die Mädchen wie gesagt himmelten mich nur an. Ino sagte ein Mal, dass mir die orangen Augen total stehen würden und so weiter und so fort, ich glaube so viele Komplimente habe ich an einem Tag echt selten gehört.

Aber die Erlösung kam dann endlich am Abend. Da sind wir an unserem Ziel angekommen. In dem Dorf. Schon bald standen wir auch schon vor unserem Übernachtungsplatz. Uns wurden zwei Zimmer zugeteilt. Das Hieß das einem von uns mit Ino in einem Raum schlafen müsste. Einig schickten wir Choji zu Ino, denn er war der einzige, der von ihr nicht ständig angehimmelt wurde. Das hieß, dass ich mir Shika in ein Zimmer musste. Aber mich störte es wenig, solang ich nicht in ein Zimmer mit Ino musste. Wir teilten uns auf, denn unsere Mission würde erst Morgen beginnen.

Shikamaru holte den Schlüssel und wir gingen in unser Zimmer hoch. Er öffnete die Tür und ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Es war ein normales schlichtes Zimmer mit einem Schrank, einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen und einem kleinem Bad mit Dusche, aber als mein Blick dann endlich das Bett erreichte segelte mein Kinn langsam aber sicher nach Unten, denn da standen keine zwei Betten sondern ein kleines Doppelbett unsicher schaute ich zu Shikamaru. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schmiss seine Tasche ins Eck und ging zum Bett um sich kurz darauf dann aufs Bett fallen zu lassen. Ich seufzte, wir hatten jetzt wohl keine Wahl. Ich stellte meine Schriftrollen und meinen Rucksack an dem Schrenk ab und zog mir meinen Mantel aus. Und schmiss mich auch aufs Bett. Wir schwiegen uns eine Zeitlang an. Shikamaru war da, was es angeht echt ein angenehmer Partner, wenn ich mir denke ich müsste jetzt mit Ino in einem Zimmer sein, die mich ohne Punkt und Komma voll quatscht, jagt es mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und ich muss mich schütteln. Diese Regung hat anscheinend auch Shikamaru bemerkt, denn er sieht mich immer noch schweigend aber mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Ich wink nur ab, denn meine Gedankengänge sind manchmal sogar mir zu blöd.

Doch dann passierte etwas womit ich nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Shikamaru setzte sich auch und fing an langsam über das Bett zu mir zu kriechen. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, denn gegen Ihn würde ich auf jeden Fall ankommen, dass was mich störte war, dass ich es ihm genau nach tat. Es war still, denn ich war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen, als mir auffiel, dass Shikamaru mich in seiner Schattenkontrolle hatte. Wann hat er es gemacht? Und Shikamaru sagte nichts da er anscheinend diese Situation genoss. Ich konnte mich sträuben wie ich will aber ich entkam seinem Schatten nicht. Ich würde es können aber dafür müsste ich entweder meine Sen- oder meine Kuuybi-Chakra aktivieren. Ich schaute ihn verzweifelt an, denn ich wollte meinen Kameraden auf keinen Fall weh tun, dass hab ich mir geschworen, aber das was hier gerade vor sich ging war sogar für mich ein bisschen angsteinflößend.

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Er legte seine Lippen auf meine drehte mich auf den Rücken so, dass er Auf mir lag, löste sein Schattenjutsu und schnappte sich meine Handgelenke um sie dann über meinem Kopf fest zu halten. Ich vergaß zu atmen und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was sollte das hier werden, ich war eindeutig nicht schwul, ok ich fand zur Zeit die Mädchen ein bisschen nervig, aber da muss er was falsch interpretiert haben, was mich wunderte, denn Shika war der beste Stratege und Beobachter den es gab. Immer noch im Schockzustand erwiderte ich mechanisch den Kuss. Es dauerte erst ein Paar Sekunden bis der Verstand wieder in meinen Kopf zurückkehrte.

„Geh weg! Was soll der Scheiß!" Ich schmiss Shikamaru von mir runter so, dass er gegen die nächste Wand knallte und verschwand schweratmend im Bad. Als erstes hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis mir den Mund mit Seife auszuspülen, aber dass war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hustete ich Seifenblassen. Ich zog mich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Ich verstand nichts mehr, seit wann war Shikamaru schwul? Aber warte er war doch immer mit dieser Temari unterwegs, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, aber ich hab sie noch nie rummachen sehen, das verstehe ich nicht wie konnte man bei ihre Figur kalt bleiben und soweit ich weiß machte sie ihm ja auch Augen. Mann dass ich solche Anzeichen nicht früher bemerkte. Und wenn ich an den heutigen Tag zurück denke starrte mir doch Shikamaru den ganzen Weg lang auf den Arsch, habe ich es mir also doch nicht eingebildet. Aber das alles war nicht so schockierend wie die Tatsache, dass ich denn Kuss erwidert habe. „Der Kuss." Flüsterte ich leise und lies das erlösende Wasser über meinen Körper laufen. Bei dem Gedanken schlug mein Herz wieder schneller. „Was soll es werden wenn es fertig ist!" sprach ich zickig mein Herz an. Was bildete sich dieses Organ auch ein wegen einem Jungen so schnell zu schlagen, ich stempelte es einfach als Angst oder Schock ab und stieg mit dieser Überzeugung aus der Dusche. Ich trocknete mich halbherzig ab und wickelte mir das Tuch um die Hüften. Ich war so geschockt, dass ich es vergessen habe mir mein Schlafzeug mit in die Dusche zu nehmen. Ich stand vor der Badtür, meine Hand auf der Türklinke liegend. Ich schluckte noch mal und holte kräftig Luft, da musste ich jetzt wohl durch, wenn ich nicht auf dem Flur oder so schlafen wollte.

Ich machte die Tür auf und ging zum Bett den Blick immer schön auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Das Bad ist frei." murmelte ich wollte warte bis er dort verschwand um mir dann meine Schlafsachen anzuziehen, doch nichts der Gleichen geschah.

„Wenn die Wassertropfen an deiner Haut so schön abperlen, siehst du noch anziehender aus. Du kannst dich ruhig umziehen ich gehe später duschen." Er stand direkt hinter mir und hauchte diese Worte gegen meinen Hals so, dass ich eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Und mein verfluchtes Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen. Ich merkte wieder gar nicht, dass Shikamaru mich schon wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, aber als meine Hände ungewollt das Handtuch fallen ließen, wurde mir meine Position bewusst und ich hörte für einen Moment lang zu leben auf, mein Herz so wie meine Lunge weigerten sich zu funktionieren. Was sollte ich jetzt machen, ich könnte ihm entkommen aber nicht ohne ihm weh zu tun. Und ich wollte einem meiner Freunde auf keinen Fall wieder Schmerzen zufügen, nach dem Vorfall mit Sakura, war es ein Richtiges Träume für mich. Also hieß es jetzt wohl mich meinem Schicksal fügen und abwarte und Tee trinken. Ich fing wieder an zu atmen und wartete auf Shikamaru seinen nächsten Zug. Doch da ließ er mich wieder los.

„Ich gehe Zähne putzen, und du solltest dir was zu schlafen anziehen." Sagte er und verschwand im Bad. Als mir wieder bewusst wurde, dass Shikamaru mich die ganze Zeit über genauestens anschauen konnte lief ich hoch rot an. Doch mich wunderte eines, ich war irgendwie überhaupt nicht wütend auf ihn, ich war eher etwas verwirrt oder so. Doch schnell lief ich zu meinem Rucksack um mein Schlafzeug da raus zuholen. Doch nicht war drin.

Ich wühlte gerade verzweifelt in meinem Rucksack, dabei haben ich doch heute darauf geachtet nichts zu vergessen und so weit ich mich erinnern konnte hab ich mein Schlafzeug mitgenommen. Dann packte mich jemand von hinten dann hielt dieser jemand mir mein Schlafzeug vor die Nase.

„Suchst du das hier?" ertönte Shikamaru gelangweilte Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich schnappte mir mein Schlafzeug und rannte ins Bad, wobei ich das Rotwerden verdammt noch mal nicht unterdrücken konnte. Im Bad angekommen ließ ich mich entlang der Wand auf die kalten Fliesen fallen. Was sollte das alles! Warum verwirrte mich dieser Junge so? Ich klatschte mir noch mal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und zog mich endlich an. Das alles war einfach zum Verzweifeln.

Ich ging wieder in unser Zimmer und sah das Shikamaru schon im Bett schlief. An zumindest auf eins konnte man sich bei diesem Kerl verlassen. Er schlief wie ein Weltmeister. Auf leisen Sohlen tapste ich auf meine Seite vom Bett und kroch genau so leise unter meine Bettdecke. Doch irgendwas stimmte mit der Matratze nicht. Oder ist es mir vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass sie so buckelig war? Doch dann hörte ich wieder Shikamarus Stimme.

„In Gen-jutsu bist du wohl immer noch genau so schlecht wie vorher. Was?" Ich riss meine Augen erschrocken auf. Wie Gen-jutsu? Und woher kam die Stimme? Ich machte die nötigen Fingerzeichen und sagte „Lösen". Doch dann wünschte ich mich wieder ganz schnell in das Gen-jutsu zurück. Denn Shikamaru lag nicht wie vermutet auf seiner Betthälfte nein er lag genau unter mir.

„W-w-wa-r-rum?" brachte ich noch stottern heraus. Ich wollte aufstehen doch er hielt mich fest. Ich musste mir aber auch selber zugestehen, dass ich mich auch nur noch halbherzig wehrte. Irgendwie genoss ich seine Wärme und sein Nähe auf eine mir nicht bekannte Art und Weise. Shika zog langsam und genüsslich meinen Duft ein indem er seine Nase in meiner Halsbeuge platzierte, hielt mich aber immer noch fest.

„Ich mag es wenn deine Haare nass sind." Er küsste meinen Hals und biss leicht hinein. Langsam wollte sich mein Körper nicht mehr wehren und mein Verstand war einfach zu überlastet und zu schockiert um etwas zu unternehmen. Seine Hände die bisher tatenlos mich am Hintern und Rücken festgehalten haben fingen an sich zu bewegen. Und als er mit seinen Fingern meinen Rücken entlang fuhr und gleichzeitig leicht in meinen Hals biss musste ich auf keuchen, ich tat alles um diesen laut zu unterdrücken, also presste ich reflexartig meine offenen Lippen gegen seinen Hals, und das stöhnen ging in seiner Haut unter. Ich wurde von seinen Küssen und Berührungen allmählich steife und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen immer wieder in seinen hals zu beißen nur damit keiner mein Stöhnen hörte.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Strategie aufgeht." Sagte Shika und drehte mich auf den rücken wieder so, dass es kein entkommen für mich gab.

Wie Strategie? Habe ich mich gerade verhört oder plante dieser Kerl tatsächlich sogar seine Verführungen durch? Ich wollte gleich etwas aus Protest erwidern, als er mit seiner Zunge zwischen meine schon leicht geöffneten Lippen schlüpfte. Zur meiner eigenen Überraschung erwiderte ich schon wieder den Kuss. WAS GING HIER VOR? Warum schaffte dieser Junge es mich so willig zu machen ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte und dabei stehe ich doch gar nicht auf Kerle. Aber ich merkte langsam, dass mein Körper damit wohl einverstanden war für ihn eine Ausnahme zu machen. Aber eine unbeantwortete Frage gab es noch die in meinem Kopf schwirrte.

„Warum?" fragte ich noch mal, als er den Kuss löste. Doch anstatt zu antworten zog er mich behutsam aus und ich ließ es alles zu. Als Jinjuriki war eine solche Situation wirklich selten für mich, denn die meisten hatte zu viel angst vor mir und selten gab es jemanden der mir Zuneigung, wärme und Zärtlichkeiten schenkte. Vielleicht war genau das Shikamaru sein Plan gewesen, doch war es mir jetzt egal den mein Teamleiter glitt mit seinen Küssen immer weiter runter, während seine Hände meinen ganzen Körper streichelten. Dann war er an der intimen Stelle meines Körpers angekommen die schon schmerzend nach Erlösung verlangte, ich verstand nicht wie, so ein fauler Junge so genial im Bett sein konnte. War dies auch alles ein Teil einer Strategie oder war er ein Naturtalent.

„Weil." Beantwortete Shikamaru meine Frage und im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Feuchte wärme um meinen kleinen Freund. Meine Hände krallten sich ins Kissen und diesmal musste ich mir auf meine Unterlippe beißen um nicht die Leute in Nachbarzimmern zu wecken. Er machte es göttlich. Doch dann spürte ich etwas an meinem Hintertürchen und ich spannte ich mich wieder an.

Als Shikamaru es merkte löste er sich von meinem Besten Stück und kam wieder zu mir hoch.

„Vertrau mir Naru, es wird dir gut tun." Hauchte er gegen meine Lippen bevor er mich in einen feurigen Kuss verwickelte. Ich lies den Satz noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, irgendwie klang er ziemlich zweideutig für mich. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es von Shikamaru auch so gewollt was, denn soweit ich ihn kenne tut er nichts aus Zufall. Aber ich nickte, was ihm den Zeichen gab, dass er weiter machen konnte, denn wenn ich es auch ungern zugab aber ich wollte ihn spüren ich wollte die Erlösung. Mein Verstand und mein Körper haben sich schon lange eigenständig gemacht und hörten nicht auf mich, denn meine Hände zupften an seinem T-Shirt und meine Stimme vergewisserte sich ob es den nicht wehtun würde. Die brachte Shika zum schmunzeln. Und er ging meiner Bitte nach und zog sich auch aus. Und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Wie schaffte man es vom Wolken gucken solche Bauchmuskeln zu kriegen. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte sagte er belustigt.

„Ich bin schließlich auch ein Ninja und tu mehr als nur Wolken gucken. Und nein es wird dir nicht wehtun. Und jetzt entspann dich und genieße es einfach. Bitte." Er küsste mich noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen und verschwand wieder unter der Decke zu meiner Gürtellinie. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte mich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Nachdem ich den ersten Finger in mir später kriegte ich Rest des Abends nur noch in einer Art Trance mit. Es tat wirklich gut sich mal jemandem anzuvertrauen. Denn Shikamaru hat mir bis jetzt noch nie wehgetan, deswegen viel es mir auch leicht ihm vertrauen zu schenken, denn sogar als wir noch in der Akademie waren gehörte er zu den wenigen die mich nicht mieden. Den Wechsel zwischen seinen Fingern und seinem Glied bekam ich auch noch kaum mit es war nur noch dieser süßlich Schmerz diese Wärme und diese Lust die meinen Körper erfüllten. Und Shikamaru hat sein Versprächen gehalten es tat nicht weh, es tat wirklich gut und mein Körper verlangte nach mehr. Ich gab es jetzt auf mein stöhnen zu unterdrücken und gab mich ihm ganz hin.

„Sh-shika m-mehr!" stöhnte ich.

„Dieser Bitte komme ich nur zu gern nach." Flüsterte er wieder so, dass es mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

Wir schaukelten uns immer weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Als ich mich dann in der Hand von Shikamaru ergoss. Spürte ich, dass er jetzt auch so weit war um dann Sekunden später mit einem „Na-ah-ruh!" in mir zu kommen. Es tat irgendwie gut meinen Namen mal so zu hören. Wir beide waren danach so erschöpft, dass wir schon kurz danach uns gegenseitig in Armen liegend einschliefen.

Der nächste Morgen kam, ich war wie vermutet vor Shikamaru wach geworden. Und als ich realisierte, dass ich nackt in seinen Armen lag, traute ich mich nicht mal mehr zu atmen. Bei den Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wurde ich rot und gleichzeitig wütend auf mich. Wie soll ich mich jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten? Und warum verdammt noch mal hab ich es Gestern zugelassen?

„Morgen Naru." Ich zuckte zusammen, wie er war jetzt schon wach? Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

„M-morgen?" brachte ich dann endlich mit trocknem hals heraus.

„Naruto? Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf. Du kannst dich mir gegenüber wie du willst verhalten. Aber wenn du mal wieder Zuneigung brauchst bin ich gerne für dich da." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und wollte dann aufstehen doch ich hielt ihn fest.

„W-warum?" brachte ich schon wieder nur heraus.

„Ach Naru?" seufzte er. „Du hast mich schon immer fasziniert, ich weiß noch nicht was es jetzt genau werden soll. Aber…" erholte noch mal tief Luft. „Ok, ehrlich gesagt bist du auch der erste Mann mit dem ich geschlafen habe." Ich riss die Augen auf, dafür war er aber verdammt gut, also doch ein Naturtalent. „Und ich weiß auch nicht wirklich was mich dazu gebracht hat. Und ich weiß, dass eine Beziehung für uns beide noch zukompliziert wäre, aber ich würde die gestrige Nacht mit dir gerne wiederholen." Er senkte den Kopf und wollte dann traurig im Bad verschwinden doch dann fand ich meinen gestern Nacht verlorengegangenen Naruto wieder. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und umarmte den Überrumpelten Shika stürmisch. Jetzt war ich dran ihn zu verwirren. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge seinen Hals entlang und biss dann leicht hinein.

„Immer wieder gerne." Hauchte ich ihm gegen die Haut und freute mich wie ein Schnitzel als ich sag, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ.

Doch bevor er auch nur irgendwie reagieren Konnte verschwand ich vor ihm im Bad.

Vielleicht würde es ja was werden mit uns beiden ;)


End file.
